The Beauty and The Beast
by Yusil
Summary: A story about a village that was once at war with mythical creatures. A certain brutish werewolf and ethreal beauty come together in a way that not many approve of. Can they make it, or will they fall apart? KibaxNeji ,NarutoxGaara AU,OOC,M-Preg,Violence [Hiatus For the moment]
1. Bright as Stars,Bathing in the Moonlight

**The Beauty and the Beast**

A/n: This is not based off the popular Walt Disney production, but merely the name.

Pairing(s): Kiba[Seme] x Neji[Uke] / Naruto[Seme] x Gaara[Uke]

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast or any other material that is not mine :D .

A crisp breeze blows through the village known as Konoha, home to a quiet population of peace loving people. One evening, on a particularly gusty night, we come across one such denizen of the village, graced in all of his unnaturally flawless beauty, known as Neji Hyuuga. Standing on a bridge that leads to Konoha's entry gate, his waist length, and chocolate brown hair blows all around him, giving him a very ethereal look. His naturally white eyes, gazing upon the small creek beneath the bridge, looking at his reflection. He audibly sighs, as he walks on, to see the rest of the forest before the night made its end. He traverses further into the forest, until he reaches a point where, if he continued he knew he'd be in danger. Many knew of the danger that lies within the forest, and many go into the forest, but none have ever returned. Rumor has it that, creatures of the dark inhabit the forest, and that they are creatures of unimaginable horror. In the olden days, sacrifices would be made to relieve the village of their wrath, until suddenly all attacks on the village stopped and haven't occurred since. That was one hundred years ago. The last sacrifice made was Neji's father, when he was just a child. They say he was chosen, because of his otherworldly handsomeness, as the creatures only ever took the most beautiful or handsome sacrifices.

As Neji stands there, reminiscing about his lost father, he doesn't hear the heavy footsteps of someone behind him. He proceeds to turn around, intent on heading home, only to be face to face with a very handsome, though wild looking man, with red triangular tattoos adorning his face. Not one to jump or show any kind of fear, Neji merely took a quick step back from the man, with dis-trust in his eyes. Said man only quirked an eyebrow, as he was astonished at both the beauty and the bravery of this man, who did not flinch or scream or even questioned him as to who he was. "_oh he's perfect"_ thought the man as he only took a step forward, inhaling Neji's scent into his nostrils.

"Wouldn't you like to know who I am, or better yet, why I am here?" The man with the triangle tattoos inquires, taking another step forward as Neji took another one back.

"Not particularly interested in either of those facts, as I am not concerned with them or you. Now if you'll excuse me, I intend to make my way home, and your frame is preventing me from advancing." Neji replies, his voice calm and mellow, though his eyes held an annoyed look in them, as he turns his head up in the air.

The man with the tattoos was again astonished, this time because of his poise and elegance and the way he talked, as if he was superior. The man noticed Neji's slender neck and licked his lips, wanting to nip and bite on that neck, and make the stoic man in front of him drown in ecstasy and show him who the top dog around here is. Advancing one more step, he looked down into Neji's fearless white eyes and wrapped one muscular arm around his waist.

"Is that a challenge for me to make you interested? Because I don't take challenges lightly." The man said, as he leaned down, his lips just a breath from Neji's supple lips, as he looked straight into his eyes.

Momentarily stunned by the man's bold actions, Neji pushed against his chest in an effort to move out of his grasp, indignantly huffing as he stepped backwards. This only served to make the man chuckle, his voice deep and rich.

"How dare you lay your brutish hands on me? I'll have you know I'm not some village whore, whom you can just lay your hands upon as you please. Now remove yourself from my path, or else I will have no choice but to make you." Neji exclaimed, with a pink tinge going across his face, from their previous embrace.

The man only laughed further, the deepness of it sending tingles down Neji's spine. The man took a step forward before they both noticed a small light coming towards them from the direction of the village.

"I will come back for you, and make you mine, be expecting me." The man said as he smiled at Neji and added, "The name's Kiba by the way, what's yours?"

Before Neji could even respond, the light grew closer, and person holding the lantern then yelled out, "Neji, Neji is that you?"

Kiba looked at Neji then, "Hmm, Neji… I like that name. I will be back soon for you Neji." He said, as he ran off at inhuman speeds into the forest.

Neji stood there for once confused, at the man Kiba and how he was able to just sprint off at a break-neck speed, from stand-still no less. The man with the lamp was now only a few steps from Neji and could now be identified as his best and only friend Shikamaru Nara. He had a bored expression on his face as usual, but with a small trace of worry.

"Neji, what the heck are you doing out here? Your uncle is worried about you." Shikamaru said, giving Neji the usual 'Nara' look, which is just a mix between boredom and annoyance.

"Sorry Shikamaru, I just had to get out of the house and think. I didn't mean for anyone to worry." Neji said, turning a soft tint of pink of embarrassment.

"'S okay, just make sure you tell someone, okay?" Shikamaru replies, obviously worried himself, but to aloof to admit or show it openly.

Neji just chuckles at his friends 'discreet' concern, and then follows him out of the forest and back into the village. Shikamaru then turns and asks, "By the way, who was that big muscular dude you were talking to back there?" trying to feign boredom.

"Honestly, I have no clue, and I don't really care. He's just some ne'er do well, lurking the forest I suppose." Neji responded, turning his head up, as flashbacks of their embrace kept assaulting his mind.

"Oookay, well I guess I'll see you in a few hours, the night is nearly over and I've already missed enough important sleep. Troublesome." Shikamaru responds, heading towards his home, "See ya Neji."

"Good Night Shikamaru." Neji responds, heading in the direction of his house as well, preparing himself for a lecture from his uncle when he finally gets home.


	2. Fine take me,but I wont like it!

**A/n**: Sorry it took me a bit to update, I have to practice music daily for four or more hours. I will try to update quicker though. :D Also, I'd like to say this chapter is double the amount of the last one =D (mostly because of the dialogue and this authors note xD.

So I hope you enjoy this installment of, "The Beauty and The Beast" ^-^ and for now it's not really at that romantic stage yet, so no cuddly cuddly or smex. Just good 'ol character building and relationship[if you can call it that] development.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that's not mine ;)

The next morning, the sun arose high in the sky, filling Neji's room with golden light. This wakes him up with a groan, as he didn't have the most peaceful of rests, due to a certain pair of red triangular tattoos tormenting his dreams. As he sits up, his sheets fall down to his waist and his hair is a strew, giving him the "morning" look most have when just waking up. He throws his legs to the side of the bed, and proceeds to retrieve his house robe, when suddenly; an intruder bursts into his bedroom.

"Neji Hyuuga! You had better explain your-" Neji's uncle, Hiashi came in and stopped in the middle of his rant to stare shocked at his nephew's almost naked form. Embarrassed, Neji turns from his uncle and retrieves his house robe, quickly putting it on.

"Yes uncle? I am sorry to be indecent, I have just awoken" Neji says, as he turns to his uncle, head low in a sign of respect, customary to their clan. Hiashi merely shrugged off his nephew's apologies and becomes serious once more.

"Neji, I came to inquire as to your whereabouts last night" Hiashi says, looking straight into eyes so similar to his own.

"I'm sorry uncle; I had a lot on my mind last night, and needed a walk to clear my head. I did not mean to invoke any concern" Neji responds, as he momentarily averts his eyes, as he can tell his uncle is not satisfied by his response.

"And you could not walk the grounds of the compound?" Hiashi asks, raising a slender eyebrow, a clear indication that he is waiting for a good reason for his nephew's wayward ways.

"I did not want to risk any noise and wake one of the clan members. I simply took a short walk to the forest's edge, no further I swear" Neji replies, partially lying, as he gives his uncle his whereabouts.

"You know our rooms are soundproof, so don't lie to me Neji! Why did you feel the need to enter the forest's edge, alone for that matter? Don't you know of the dangers that lurk in that forest? Hiashi exclaims, his eyes taking on a dangerous glare that means, 'lie to me again, and I will lock you in your room'.

"I'm sorry uncle; I went to the forest to reminisce of father. I didn't want to drag anyone else along; this was a private thing for me." Neji responds, bowing slightly, trying to appease his uncle's anger towards him.

Hiashi sighed, as his twin brother was once again brought up. His looks soften now, as he regards Neji with slight sympathy. His brother was a sensitive issue with the boy.

"Neji listen, I know that your father's sacrifice still affects you deeply, but that is that exact reason why I don't like you going out alone, especially to the forest. It's too dangerous there, those foul beasts won't even think twice about taking you away from us, like they did your father." Hiashi explains, sitting himself and Neji down on some chairs in Neji's room.

"But uncle, you know I'm one of the strongest in our clan, I won't be taken by beasts as lowly as them. There's no need to worry over my safety, as I am quite capable at defending myself." Neji says, turning his nose up in the air a little in disgust at the idea of being taken by one of those beasts.

"I am aware Neji, as you are quite talented, and I'm sure you can take care of yourself, but I still worry about your safety. Other than my children, you are my closest relative, and I also think of you as my son." Hiashi responds, shaking his head lightly at his nephew's attitude, coincidentally just like his father's.

Not wishing to upset his uncle further, Neji bows and says, "I am sorry uncle, next time I will alert someone, or take Shikamaru with me." As he gets up from his seat.

"Humph, that lazy Nara boy would probably sleep through your abduction, should it occur." Hiashi scoffs, also getting up to leave.

"Uncle, he's not like that I swear. He may be lazy, but he cares for his friends and wouldn't let me go without a fight." Neji says, laughing gently at Hiashi's assessment of Shikamaru.

"Yes, well, I take my leave now Neji. Be sure to keep yourself safe, and **do not** enter that forest again." Hiashi responds, turning and leaving Neji's room, giving him a last look.

Neji merely shrugged, and turned to his wardrobe, searching for a nice outfit to wear. He picks out a green and white billowy robe, which has light pink flower petals on it. He knows it's very feminine, but today he wanted be different than his usual white and brown shirt and black trousers self. He then slips the robe on, fitting him just right, and then pulls his hair up into a high ponytail and allows a few pieces of hair to frame his pale face. He hated to admit it, but he looked like a woman, and a beautiful one at that. Pushing those thoughts away, he slips on his sandals, and walks out of his room and down to exit the Hyuuga compound. He received many looks, most of them lustful, but he heeded them none.

He proceeded to Shikamaru's home, knocking politely on his family's door, receiving curious looks from his clan that lived in separate homes, rather than one big one like his family. After a while of waiting, Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, answered the door and actually looked stunned.

"Neji is that you?" He asks, looking at his son's friend, actually doubting whether or not Neji was a male.

"Yes it's me Nara-San, is Shikamaru at home today?" Neji inquires, mentally laughing at Shikamaru's dad's reaction to him.

"Y-yes he is." Shikaku answers slightly embarrassed, "Shikamaru! Neji's at the door!" He adds, turning away from the door.

"Coming dad!" Shikamaru hollers back, making his way into the living room. When he got there, his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Neji.

"N-Neji, is that you?" He asks, feeling heat rise to his face, as he realized he was actually admiring his friend's beauty.

"Yes Shikamaru, it's me. Do I look that different?" Neji responds, chuckling a little at the fact that both he and his father asked the same question.

"No offense Neji, but you look like a girl. I mean you look great but- I mean you don't look great as in- I mean you do look good but- arrg! you know what I mean." Shikamaru says, for once expressing an emotion openly. Namely, embarrassment.

"It's okay Shikamaru, I know what you mean. I just thought I would try something different for a change." Neji replies, laughing a bit more at his friend's flustered state.

"Ahem, well anyway, what did you come over for Neji? You want to hang out?" Shikamaru asks, regaining his bored composure.

"Yeah, out by the park and maybe play a game or something, unless you're busy of course." Neji replies, playing with the edges of his sleeves.

"Uh, sure, just let me go and get myself ready. I just woke up ya know." He says, giving a slight yawn to provide the statement accurate. "Go ahead without me, I'll be right behind you" He adds as an afterthought.

"Alright, see you when you get there" Neji replies, turning and heading off in the direction of the park. He again gets looks from people, but just ignores them as he goes along. As he passes by one of Konoha's many defensive walls, he fails to notice a pair of eyes he should've noticed, as they watched him with a gleam in their eyes.

As he reaches the park, he sits on one of the logs left for people to sit upon, under the shade of the giant tree that lives there. This park wasn't particularly dangerous, but it wasn't safe either, as it was fairly open if one were to climb one of the trees outside the walls and jump over. Despite this, Neji prefers this park, because it's more natural and much more quiet than the other more 'modern' parks. He doesn't notice however, when the one disadvantage of the park is exploited by none other than the man with the red triangular tattoos, Kiba.

"Hello there pretty, all alone are we?" The man Kiba asks, immediately stalking towards Neji in a predatory way.

Neji visibly inched backwards slightly, but other than that, he made no other inclinations that he was shocked or scared. In fact, he only stood his ground and turned his head away.

"Go away, I do not wish to have your presence around me" Neji says, cold and emotionless as he keeps his gaze averted from Kiba's.

"And why would I do something like that? Didn't I say I was coming back for you?" Kiba says, inwardly growling, as Neji's blatant defiance and lack of fear made his blood boil.

"humph, go away, I will not allow myself to be taken by the likes of you, so just give up." Neji says, as he finally turns his eyes on the other with a hard glare.

At this, Kiba stopped and actually growled aloud this time, lounging for Neji. Neji didn't have much time to react, as he quickly ducked down and tried to start running, his hair piece falling out. But to no avail, as Kiba quickly sprang back and caught Neji from behind, around his waist, and jumped over the wall. Neji struggled hard, slapping Kiba in the face and elbowing his chest, which only made Kiba growl again.

Kiba ran through the forest at alarming speeds, carrying Neji as if he weighed nothing. He was both angry and turned on as all hell, because Neji was squirming around in his hold, acting all feisty.

"Put me down, you big oaf!" Neji yelled, hitting the man repeatedly in the chest and arms, trying to dislodge himself. He quickly put all the pieces of this together; _strength, speed, growling, sniffing,_ and came to a shocking conclusion.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Neji asks in astonishment, not believing that this man could be a werewolf. He was too handsome to be something thought to be ugly.

"Just figured that out? I thought you to be intelligent." Kiba says, laughing loudly, as he jumped over a river that they came across.

At the insult, Neji huffed indignantly; trying to turn away from his captor, but it didn't work as planned. He realized then that, even if he did somehow manage to get away from Kiba, that he is completely and utterly lost and would have no way of finding his way back. At this, he gives up and allows his captor to take them where ever he plans on taking them.

"Given up the fight have you? What happened to all the talk you had earlier?" Kiba taunts, as he glances at Neji's face, almost getting mesmerized in those white eyes.

"Don't worry, I will find a way back home. My uncle is a powerful man and will come to find me, so I'm not worried." Neji replies, still not looking at the man, whose muscular arm is currently wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I doubt it." Kiba said, tearing his eyes away from Neji's visage, lest he trip up and injure them both.

Neji just keeps his gaze averted, planning of a way to get free. He contemplates on using a gift he's had all his life, but has until now, never had a need to use. Ultimately, he doesn't but decides to use it as a last resort.

-**Mean While**-

"Hey Neji I-"Shikamaru exclaims, noticing Neji not there, but even more concerning, that Neji's hair piece was there. Neji would never leave that behind, as that is an heirloom of sorts, passed down to him by his Father.

"I'd better go alert Hiashi-San" Shikamaru says out lout, concern etching his features slightly as he ran off to the Hyuuga's compound.

**A/N:** Yes Neji is a bit of a prude, but hey, those are the ones that turn out to be wild behind closed doors ;). Can anyone guess what Neji's "gift" is? This story is "supernatural" for a reason, so practically anything's possible =P. I already know what it is, so I just want to see if anyone else can guess it too, though don't worry it will be revealed in a chapter or two :3.

Also, no I'm not trying to over-feminize Neji, but accentuate the already there feminine qualities ^-~.

Review/Comment thanks 3

[Too much emotes, I know -.- - oops another lol]


	3. Crystal Wings and Growling Men

**A/N:** Omg, sorry for the super late update, but what can I say? The life of a musician is a time consuming one, especially when you're going to college =P. I will try to update somewhat regularly, like every Tuesday or Saturday, cause those are my "free" days, although Saturday is still kind of busy.

Naruto and Gaara make their debuts in this chap 3 , also there's a little attempt at cartoon humor in this one, so beware =P.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that's not mine ;)

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

**-Somewhere in Konoha Forest-**

Kiba and Neji arrive to a small compound like residence, with lots of dogs and wolves roaming about. Kiba, still holding Neji now over his shoulder, continues to walk now at a slower pace, entering a building that seemed to be the largest.

"You can put me down you brute, I am quite capable of walking you know" Neji says, indignant at the fact that he's being carried like some woman.

"Yeah, but your also quite capable of running too, and we wouldn't want that, now do we? Besides, you practically weigh nothing at all, so it's no problem" Kiba responds, smacking Neji's butt, particularly hard too.

"Ow! You bastard that hurt! Put me down immediately!" Neji exclaims, hitting Kiba's broad back with his fists.

"You think that hurts? Pfft, my sister hits harder than that. Just calm down, we're almost there." Kiba retorts, giving Neji's butt another hard smack.

To this, Neji simply huffs, and folds his arms, looking at a few of the dogs that were chasing each other. As Kiba enters the home, he is immediately pounced upon, by a huge white furry mass of energy.

"Hey Akamaru buddy! You missed me?" Kiba asks, rubbing the dog's head affectionately, forgetting Neji momentarily, who lay sprawled on the floor disgracefully from the sudden fall.

As if realizing this was his one chance, Neji got up as quick as he could and ran toward the door, which was still opened, and started to sprint down the path Kiba had brought them on. But he didn't get too far, because suddenly, two men were right in his path, looking at him questioningly.

"Who are you lady, and how did you get here?" The one with wild blonde hair asks, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his feet.

Neji, completely offended now, gave the man a look that showed he wasn't in the mood and started to make his way again. That is, until the one with bright red hair stepped in front of him, shocking Neji, because he was quick pretty himself.

"What are you doing here?" The red head asks, keeping all emotions from his face and voice, but still managing to look intimidating and pretty at the same time.

"None of your business, now if you'll just excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now." Neji says, starting to go around the pretty red head and make his way down the path, when all of a sudden ferocious roar was heard, very close by too.

"You get back here Neji!" Kiba roared, running towards the little motely group at high speeds, pinpointed right at Neji.

Seeing this, Neji thought; 'now or never' and out sprouted some especially long crystal blue wings, the length about the same as the height of his body, flapping them so he can adjusted. At this, everyone including Kiba, stopped and stared in awe at the marvelous sight before them. Kiba didn't wait long though, he knew Neji would fly away now, and he wanted him even more than ever seeing this, and proceeds to jump up into the trees. Neji flaps his wings harder now, taking off from the ground at a quick pace, leaving dirt and leaves in his wake. As he starts to fly forward, he notices that there's a shadow in the trees, moving alongside him and realizes that it's Kiba, so he picks up speed and starts to ascend above the trees.

Before he can completely leave the vicinity of the trees, Kiba jumps out of the trees and grabs Neji by the waist, pulling him down towards the ground rapidly. Plummeting quickly, Neji hastily pulls a feather from his wing and jabs it in Kiba's arm, forcing him to let go and yelp in pain. Neji's feather are quite strong and sturdy, so he was sure they would inflict pain, but he didn't have much time to think on this, as he was a few feet from the ground, so he hastily flapped his wings, causing him to land abruptly on his feet. He looked behind him and saw Kiba, pulling the feather out of his arm, growling and then suddenly, he looked up and Neji saw the beast in his eyes as he transform into his wolf form.

"You're mine Neji!" Kiba growls, as he starts to run at Neji, now on four legs, covering half the distance in those few seconds.

Neji was actually scared, and started to flap his wings, while running at the same time to gain momentum, and he started to fly fast, although low to the ground. Within a few seconds, Kiba was head to head with him, somehow managing to keep his eyes locked on Neji and watch where he was running, as he howled and sped up. Neji was flying pretty low, so he had to constantly dodge trees, turning sideways and doing sharp turns, while also trying to avoid Kiba. After a while, he noticed that Kiba wasn't in his peripheral vision anymore and turned his head to see, only to find that he was gone. Neji breathed a sigh of relief and turned his head back to face front, only to see Kiba standing there in his wolf form, growling and looking right at him. Neji couldn't even pull up or turn as he was too close to the trees and didn't want to injure himself, so he had to choice but to go forward. As he kept moving forward, Kiba shifted quickly back to his human form, and grabbed Neji around the waist, as he flew into him and landed on his back, with Neji on top of him.

Kiba grunted in mild pain, before turning his gaze on the beauty on top of him, with his hair all out and flowing and his wings folded around them slightly, he couldn't tear himself away from Neji.

"You idiot! Why won't you just let me go?" Neji asks, shifting slightly on top of Kiba, his butt sitting right on Kiba's crotch.

Immediately, Kiba stiffens (in more ways than one lol) as he feels Neji's butt move over his dick. His hands immediately move to Neji's hips, gripping them pretty hard as he growls lowly in mild pleasure.

"W-what are you doing? Get your hands off my hips!" Neji exclaims, squirming even more, although in the back of his mind, he'd admit he liked the rough treatment.

Kiba grit his teeth now, as Neji's constant squirming and moving against his dick, was getting him quite hard and he was barely holding on to his control.

"S-stop moving, unless you want me to take you r-right here" Kiba says, trying to calm himself down and slowly pushes Neji off.

Neji just let himself be thrown off, because he knew Kiba was serious about that threat and wasn't about to try to provoke him. As Kiba got up, Neji noticed a sizeable bulge in Kiba's trousers and immediately blushed, looking away. Kiba looked at Neji and realized what he must have saw and smirked.

"And to think it's only half erect" Kiba said smugly, 'adjusting' himself so as to not be so obvious.

Neji's eyes widen a bit at the fact that that was _half_ erect, and couldn't possibly imagine it getting any bigger. He quickly collected his senses and started to flap his wings, only to find that he couldn't, to which he panicked.

"I don't believe you answered our questions" said the red head, holding his hand out towards Neji, as if though he were holding him in his palm.

"Gaara, you don't have to use your powers on this lady, although I am shocked to see she has wings." The wild haired blonde said, coming up behind the one named Gaara and hugged his waist.

"Naruto you idiot! This is Neji, my mate, who is a man." Kiba said, addressing the blonde haired man, coming up behind Neji's wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his head on Neji's shoulder. "Gaara, release my mate at once." He added calmly, nuzzling Neji's neck affectionately.

Gaara did so, lowering his arm and leaned into Naruto's touch, putting his hands on Naruto's. Neji saw this, but was more preoccupied with Kiba's sudden affectionate behavior and this whole "mate" thing. For some reason, he couldn't get mad at Kiba, but he still didn't think this was right, it was too fast and too soon.

"Whoa! Kiba dude, he looks more like a girl than Gaara does! And Gaara's hard to out girl" Naruto exclaims, getting a mean look from Neji, but as expected not much of a rise from Gaara, just a lift of the nonexistent eyebrow.

"Shut up Naruto, don't talk about my mate like that" Kiba says, lightly growling at him, giving him a mild glare.

The growl sent little shivers up Neji's spine, and they weren't bad shivers, he actually liked it, which confused him because, he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Kiba, I think we need to talk" Neji says calmly, putting his hand on Kiba's comparatively larger ones, noticing how intimate that seemed, he blushed and took it away.

"About what?" Kiba asks, secretly disappointed that Neji removed his hand from his. He started to rub at Neji's taught stomach, fingers lazily dragging along after each other.

Neji immediately flushed pink and had to hold in a moan at the sensual touches. Gaara noticed this and then turned to Naruto.

"I think we should leave them alone, besides, I'm in the mood for some 'alone time' with you" Gaara says, rubbing his hands over Naruto's muscular chest, especially his nipples.

Naruto growled lowly, tightening his hold on Gaara and practically grabbed him up, bridal style.

"Uh, see ya later Kiba, I got business to handle" Naruto says, smirking at Gaara the whole time and then took off and amazing speed.

Noticing now that they were left alone, Kiba made his move now, as he licked sensually on Neji's pulse point, causing Neji to actually moan this time, quite erotically, which further enticed Kiba to continue.

"K-kiba stop" Neji moaned, as he tilts his head to give more access to Kiba's skillful tongue, effectively sending mixed messages to Kiba, confusing him.

"Why would I stop, your enjoying this" Kiba said, voice slightly husky as arousal started to seep into the air, making his animal side go wild.

"W-we n-need to t-talk" Neji said, putting his hands on Kiba's to try and pry them off, but to no avail.

Kiba growls softly, but does as he's asked, as he really didn't expect to get this far yet.

"What is this 'mate' business?" Neji asks, turning to face Kiba, looking him in the eye, however intimidating it was.

"It means that, you're the other half to my soul and that we are to spend the rest of our lives together." Kiba responds candidly, admiring how Neji wouldn't back down from his gaze, which he knew was pretty intimidating.

"W-hat? How can you possibly know that? You've only just met me a night ago!" Neji says, finally looking away, but with a blush on his face.

"I knew first from your smell, and then when I saw you and was in your presence, I could just feel it. It's an animal thing, quite instinctual. No matter what happens now, you and I are meant to be together at some point or another." Kiba replies, pulling Neji back to his chest, with his arms around his waist and head on his shoulder.

Reluctantly, Neji resigns himself to his new fate, and just leans into Kiba's embrace, letting out a sigh. He knew this was too soon, but he would ease himself to it, so Kiba better not think he will be easy to obtain, because he has another thing coming.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hiashi-san, what do you propose we do?" Shikamaru asks, the entire village's 'elite' fighters gathered around him as he regards Neji's uncle with a bored but concerned expression.

"We track down whoever took Neji and make them pay dearly for their mistake of course." Hiashi said, with a malicious glint in his eye, as he has an idea of who took Neji, based on Shikamaru's description of the man Neji encountered in the forest.

It will only be a matter of time before he finds them.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

A/n: Well, here we go. We're going to move really fast into the relationship(s), but then a special twist will make everything halt and then you'll wish we started off slow first lol ;)

I will be writing the story on my laptop, but I am busy most days, so I'll upload when I can, which will most likely be Tuesdays and/or Saturdays. I want to do it like wed,thurs,fri and then upload whatever I wrote those days, on Saturday and sun,mon and upload whatever on Tuesday.

Lol, forgive me; I am trying to balance my College/Music Career and my writing. But thanks for the reviews and stuff, even for 2 chapters, you guys must've been like; "He better upload or else we'll protest /3"

Anyways, hope you enjoyed

[Review/Comment ] :*


End file.
